


A Christmas Miracle

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Esteban is sure that working a triple shift is a bad idea, but he needs the money, and then he meets a handsome stranger who's staying at the hotel...
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Motorsport Prompt Meme - Spring 2019, Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelinaZebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaZebi/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [AngelinaZebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaZebi/pseuds/AngelinaZebi) in the [MotorsportPromptMeme_Spring19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme_Spring19) collection. 

> Merry Christmas! 🎉🎄🎁⛄❄
> 
> [This was originally my xmas gift to you, but when your assignment needed a back up writer, I re-wrote this to include the fic exchange prompt too. I hope you like it 💖]

“We need you stay late, one of the kitchen porters has called in sick.”

Esteban opened his mouth to protest, he was just about to finish his second shift in a row, and the thought of working a third had him exhausted before it had even begun.

Extra money over Christmas had seemed like a dream come true to Esteban, especially since he couldn’t afford to go home for the holidays, but he hadn’t anticipated how short staffed the hotel wouldn’t be.

“No worries.”

“I knew I could count on you, unlike all those party animals calling in sick when they’re hungover.”

Esteban thought about defending his colleague, but he didn’t know the guy. He stifled a yawn, before reaching for a can of Red Bull, he could sleep in the new year, when he wasn’t getting double time.

*

Three in the morning should have been a quiet time, but between the people still partying in the bar demanding food, and people ordering room service, the kitchen was as busy as ever.

“Esteban, take this up to the penthouse suite.”

“But these orders are ready to go.”

“VIPs get priority service.” The kitchen manager pushed a tray in his direction, and Esteban nodded in agreement.

He rushed over to the service lift, elbowing the button for the penthouse suite, and he wondered who was so important that they got special treatment.

Stepping out straight into the suite, Esteban heard the sound of running water, and he saw a note on the table.

_Just leave the food here, thanks! :)_

The smiley face was a nice touch, and Estaben left the pizza waiting for the mystery guest.

He spent the rest of the night running around the hotel delivering meals to drunk and tired guests, but he couldn’t stop wondering what kind of person ordered pizza at 3 a.m?

***

Esteban had gotten three hours sleep before he had to be back in work, and he was sure that there was more caffeine than blood running through his veins.

There was a new assistant manager on duty, and even though he’d only said four words to him, Esteban knew that he wasn’t going to like working with this guy.

He spent the morning rushing around, taking the leaving guests' bags to their taxis, and then taking the new guests' bags up to their rooms. Three minutes was his longest break, and he had to pretend that he was going for a smoke so that he could get a breath of fresh air.

The evening saw him back in the kitchen, and he smiled when he saw the room service order for the penthouse suite, wondering if he'd get a glimpse of the mystery guest.

Nudging the lift button with his elbow, he noticed the new assistant manager staring at him, and he gave him a quick smile, the one that he used for difficult guests, before disappearing into the service lift.

Esteban was glad to be out of the kitchen, and there was something calming about being in the penthouse suite. He could feel that someone quiet was staying here.

"Hi, just leave it on the table, thanks." A tall handsome man with lush black hair and a kind smile pointed at the table by the sofa, and Esteban was so stunned by his soft voice and beautiful smile that he almost tripped over his own feet as he rushed to put the tray of food down.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" Esteban felt strange calling a guy who seemed about the same age as him 'sir' but it was habit now, and he blushed as he stood waiting for instructions.

"No, that's all thanks." The handsome guy sat down at the table, admiring his food, and Esteban wanted to ask if he enjoyed his pizza last night, but he couldn't get his mouth to work.

He knew that it was time to go back to work, but he just wanted a few minutes longer with the handsome guest, and then fate stepped in and obliged his simple request.

"Wait, could you bring me some more towels?"

"Right away, sir." Esteban was glad for a chance to return, and he was about to leave when the doors to the service lift opened.

The new assistant manager.

He didn't have a tray, or anything else that a guest might have requested, and the smirk on his face said that whatever he was here for, Esteban wasn't going to like it.

“If I catch you feeding leftovers to stray dogs again, you’ll be fired.”

Esteban couldn’t stop his cheeks from burning, it was so embarrassing and unprofessional, and he knew there was nothing he could say to make the situation better.

"Now, get back to the kitchen." He shoved Esteban in the direction of the service lift, and he wished that there was another way out of this room for staff.

He felt like a puppy skulking with their tail between their legs, and he hoped that he could keep his smile plastered on his face for the rest of the night, the last thing he wanted was guests complaining about him too.

***

Esteban was dreading going into work, and he passed a couple of his colleagues on a smoke break as he wandered in through the staff entrance.

"Can you believe he's been fired after just one day here?"

"Some people just aren't cut out to be managers."

He didn't even have to ask who had been fired, the only new staff member they had was the evil assistant manager, and Esteban breathed a sigh of relief as he walked towards the staff room.

Hopefully the next manager would be nicer, although that wouldn't be difficult.

*

Esteban was glad when he saw the room service order for the penthouse suite, and he rushed to be the one to pick it up, almost knocking a colleague out of the way so that he could get to the tray first.

He smiled for the entire lift ride up, the smell of warm garlic bread making him hungry, and he wondered if his mystery guest would mind if he took some of it.

"I was hoping that you would bring my food."

Esteban felt like he was under a spotlight, and it wasn't until the handsome guest smiled that he mentally relaxed.

"You forgot to bring me towels yesterday."

"I'm so sorry, sir." Esteban could feel the panic rising again, but the guest's smile put him at ease.

The handsome man snorted in laughter, and Esteban felt his smile waver as he tried to figure out what was so funny.

"I didn't need the towels, I just wanted an excuse to see you again." The guest blushed, and Esteban's heart raced.

"I'm Lance."

"Esteban." He pointed to his name badge, which made Lance smile all over again.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I should have said something to your boss."

"It's my fault, I knew I shouldn’t be giving the stray dogs the leftover food." Esteban hung his head in shame, and Lance motioned for him to come closer.

"He won't be bothering you again."

"You're the one that got him fired?" Esteban blurted out, before covering his mouth for speaking like that to one of the guests.

"I can't stand people abusing their power." Lance smiled, and Esteban felt warm and fuzzy inside, it had been a long time since someone had been this kind to him.

"Thank you."

"And maybe I could find some space for a pet up here." Lance wandered closer, and Esteban could feel his heart rate quickening.

"I'm not sure the hotel would be happy about that."

"My dad owns the hotel chain. Well, he's one of the owners." Lance blushed, and Esteban was even more impressed that Lance was so kind and polite.

"Wow."

"So, I think I'll be allowed a dog." Lance's smile shone out, and Esteban couldn't help smiling too.

The phone rang, and Lance mumbled his apologies, but Esteban knew that he'd have to go back to work before people started looking for him.

"Hi, this is Lance."

Lance covered the speaker, and Esteban waved goodbye.

"I'll see you later?"

"My shift finishes at eleven."

"It's a date."

*

Esteban had spent his entire shift grinning like an idiot, unable to contain his excitement, and by the time he finished, he was ready to burst in anticipation.

It felt strange to be showing up to a date using the service lift, but it was too late now, and he hoped that Lance didn't think he was strange.

The place was eerily quiet, and Esteban looked around before noticing the note on the table.

_I'll be back soon, make yourself comfy x_

Esteban sat down on the sofa, and he helped himself to the cookies that were sitting there, still warm from the oven.

He was scrolling through his phone when he heard the door to the suite open, and the sound of paws scurrying towards him made him smile. The stray he fed scraps was no longer filthy and shaking, and Esteban couldn't believe they were the same dog.

"Someone seems happy to see me." Esteban petted the dog, and Lance crouched down next to them, looking pleased with his new friend.

"I'm always happy to have attractive guys around." Lance winked at Esteban, both of them clearly unused to flirting, and Esteban reached out for the last cookie so that he could give it to Lance.

"Those cookies were for Santa."

Esteban blushed, and Lance laughed.

"I'll have to make it up to you." Esteban smiled as Lance sat down on the sofa next to him, and he felt brave as he leant in for a kiss, hoping that he'd read the situation right.

He felt a spark as Lance's lips met his, and he deepened the kiss, pulling Lance on top of him as they made out.

They kissed until they were breathless, hands exploring every inch of skin that they could reach, and his flimsy work trousers were doing little to hide his erection.

"Bed?"

"Bed." Esteban nodded, following Lance as he rushed to the bedroom, both of them leaving a trail of clothes, and Esteban was glad that he didn't have to try and be sexy while undressing.

It wasn't a skill he had mastered yet.

Lance lay out on the bed, his hard cock standing proud, and Esteban couldn't believe his luck.

"You're gorgeous."

"So are you." Lance beckoned him closer, and Esteban rushed to slip into bed next to him, leaning in for a kiss while he took a moment to realise that this was really happening.

He kissed the side of Lance's neck, making him gasp and moan as he trailed tiny kisses down his chest, and he was hovering over Lance's cock when he surprised him by wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock, making him cry out in pleasure.

Esteban had never heard such beautiful noises, and he delighted in making Lance gasp and moan, teasing him with his tongue.

"I'm going to come." Lance ran his fingers through Esteban's hair, but he only sucked harder, pushing him over the edge and drinking down every last drop of come.

"Fuck, that was amazing."

Esteban cuddled in, not caring about the sticky mess he'd made as he draped himself over Lance, before leaning in for a kiss, letting Lance taste himself.

"You have a very talented tongue."

"I aim to please." Esteban smiled, but he felt Lance freeze, and he wondered what was worrying him.

"Can you stay?"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

*

The next morning, Esteban woke up cuddled up with Lance, the sound of the dog softly snoring by their feet.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
